Obsessed
by bb76
Summary: When nav was the only women on a ship, a sailor has a crush on her or is it more than that? Nav/ET
1. Chapter 1

**BACK WHEN NAV WAS THE ONLY WOMAN ON THE SHIP.**

Nav came out of the cabin to find squid waiting for her. Squid was gary collins, he wasn't very close to the other guys on the ship and many people didn't like him as he was thought as 'strange'.

It wasn't an unusual occerence that squid was waiting for her as he does it quite alot.. the boys says he's got a crush on the nav but he's more like obsessed, and he creeped out nav alot but because she is so polite she just smiles and nods hello. The rest of the sailers don't know the extent of squids obsession.

'hey nav'  
>'hi squid, going to the galley?'<br>'yeah hungry as hell' he laughed Nav smiles in response.  
>'you look beautiful nikki.. like always..' he stares at her Nav gets creeped out by his stare and mutters a thanks and walks in front to get to the galley.<p>

GALLEY

Most of the sailers are already in line.. buffer,ET, Swaino, Spider, Charge and RO and chefo whose serving the food.

'Oh its squidy' shouts chefo

Nav reaches the line squid whispers in her ear that would he would love to make love to her.

Navs wide eyed and chokes on the sip of water she just took.. all the crew look at her 'you okay nav' asked ET

Still coughing she splutters an answer saying she's not hungry and hurried away. Et frowns at that.

'What did you say to her squid, ya scared her off' ET said and all the crew start laughing at him

'whatever' he mutters

'your never gonna get with nav squid just move on' said spider

'yeah she can do well better that you' laughed chefo

'like ET over here' laughed swain as he patted ET's back.

'shutup swain' laughed ET

'SHE'S MINE SO BACK OFF' shouted Squid everyone went wide eyed at his outburst

'She's not yours at all' said ET

'not yet but she will be' said squid

'You do anything against her will i sware to god' ET said, standing up to get to squid.

Buffer stood up getting in between the two.

'Calm down mate, squid maybe you should get out of here' buffer glared at squid

squid muttered under his breath but went anyway.

'WHAT WAS THAT? HE IS SUCH A FREAK!' said ET

'yeah that was weird' said RO 'Just look out for nav.. hes got an obsession with her' said charge

All the crew nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

squid caught up with nav after the incident in the galley.

'nav' he shouted, nav ignored him and kept walking down to the outside of the ship.

'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? SERIOUSLY?' shouted nav

'What, i want you.. AND IM GONNA GET YOU' said squid

'I DONT THINK SO? NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE'shouted nav and walked off

'if shes not mine then shes no ones but god shes mine' mutters squid to himself

Nav reached the bridge where ET and charge and swain were there including the CO

'nav plot course to mangian island'said MIKE

'yes sir' nav said abit a far look on her face.

'You alright nav?' said the CO

'yeah sure' nav replied

NAV went and started plotting, et came up to her looking out to the sea

'your sure your alright?' whispered ET

'im fine et'

30 MINUTES LATER

'Right were looking for anna taylor and right now shes somewhere on this island so ET and Spider, Buffer and Swain and Nav and squid'

Nav closed her eyes when she heard who she was with and squid smiled brightly, after the CO finished his orders then all loaded the rib and set out for Mangian Island.

They pulled to the shore and ET helped Nav off the boat..

'Be careful' ET Whispered

Nav nodded and set out with squid throught the trees

ET and spider when a different way through the jungle

'i dont trust that guy spide'

'me either but he's navy and one of our crew so you've got nothing to worry about.. its just a crush, your very protective of nav, has someone else got a crush?' teased spider

'Were all protective of nav.. shes the only woman on the ship'

'doesn't mean she can't take care of herself'

' Shes the navigator she doesn't fight like me and you, and your protective of her two'

' As a little sister but you like her differently than that' said spider

'lets just do our job okay'

'ANNA' Nav shouted

'Come on nav talk to me' gary whined.

'were doing our job which is looking for anna so lets find anna'

'women' muttered squid

'ANNA' nav shouted

'come on were not gonna find her.. lets have some fun?' putting his hand on her shoulder moving it up and down

'Touch me again and i'll have you for crocidile meat, got it?' glared nav.

'come on, dont me like that' grabbing her and pushing her against a tree.

Struggling to get free nav said 'get off me or i'll report you to the co and your be off this ship before you see it coming'

'you report me and i'll do more than this'

' is that a threat?'

'No its a promise' glared squid, nav got fear in her eyes when she saw the truth in his words.

'okay okay let me go'

'i want some fun first'

' no no no get off me' nav said as she struggled.

Lucky for nav The CO rang through the radio telling them to come back to the ship.

Squid loosened his group and made her promise for her to keep queit which she obliged out of fear and nav pushed him off her and ran towards the rib.

AT THE RIB

Buffer, Swain, Spider and ET were already there.

'Where are they? asked swaino

'there they are' said spider pointing to the trees were nav was storming out and squid not far behind.

Nav reached the rib.. everyone one was staring at her as she looked so angry.

'are we gonna go or what? stated nav

They muttered a yes and all got on board, all of the crew concerend nav, ET in particular. While squid looking smug in the back of the rib


End file.
